<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next time by sunnyblowball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451212">Next time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyblowball/pseuds/sunnyblowball'>sunnyblowball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Mika Being Mika, Mika-centrik, Post Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyblowball/pseuds/sunnyblowball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika wants to write a report.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Mika wants to write a report. Write about everything what is wrong with their Division. Because there are rules that make Bureau function. But of course, for Akane rules are not written, and besides, who is the Sibyl System to judge her? When it comes to Akane, there are no rules. And what does it matter that affairs between colleagues are forbidden, and especially between inspectors and enforcers. What does it matter that just a thought about it could make hue get clouded, and that, of course, will affect the work of Division, and affect ruinously.</p><p>Mika acts only with the best intentions – in the interests of Division, of the Sibyl System. In the interests of Akane, after all. The senior inspector definitely doesn’t want to destroy her career because of rumors about her relationships with Hound 1. No, Mika will nip this in the bud for Division and System’s sake since affairs are forbidden.</p><p>She sits down at her desk and already beats the first sentence out briskly. As soon as this report reaches Kasei, Akane will be under Sibyl’s strict surveillance. It will be watching her every move, every breath and every word. Mika bites her lip to keep herself from grinning too widely. And this is where her enthusiasm fades. Hands get weak, fingers don’t bend and all she can do is to delete another file.</p><p>Because it is hard to call it just an affair. Because Ginoza is so painfully in love with Akane that every time Mika looks away from them. Because the whole Division held their breath in their presence and breathed out at once, when everything suddenly changed. Only the closest ones knew about it, but even Mika noticed how this painful feeling, which Ginoza seemed to infect her with, had disappeared. Because with him Akane changes: from cold-polite she becomes soft. And Ginoza beside her is not an enforcer, not a hunting dog, whom Mika would never keep on a leash. They’re just normal people, who walked Dime several times outside the Bureau.</p><p>Mika isn’t blind or stupid. Mika can see everything too. All their gestures and looks, Ginoza’s pleas to stay safe, which, of course, Akane ignores, because rules are not written for her, and she always rushes into the thick of it.</p><p>Mika wants to write a report. Write about everything what is wrong with her Division. But every time she deletes a file without writing more than one sentence. “Next time,” Mika thinks. Next time, when they won’t be so in love with each other. Next time, when they won’t save each other just being together.</p><p>When Mika will be ready to take a sin upon her soul, more than she already has.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>